Early Train
by AncientMenace
Summary: There was always something new to experience on the train.


Zoro hated the train. No, he absolutely_ loathed_ the train. It was always packed, always smelly and always full of old people. He had once read somewhere on the internet that old people tend to shed their skin and that the air conditioning from the trains makes the particles fly around and up your nose. That was one of the reasons he liked to hold his hand over his nose when he had to stand in a crowd of passengers on his way to work. Another reason for his hatred of this mode of transport were the kids travelling to school. They would always send him glares whenever is duffle bag hit them on the head. He couldnt help it. Would they rather he carry around his swords unwrapped and unsheathed, ready to slice anyone who came too close?

People would ask him that if he hated the train so much, why not take the bus? He would roll his eyes and tell them that the train is right across from his work and it was the easiest mode of transport. He hated it, but the bus was ten times worse than the train. Don't even get him started on why he hated the bus.

Some days on the train there would be a breakdown, or a blackout, or even a drunk passenger dancing to hip hop songs. There was always something new to experience.

It was on this particular morning that he had finally managed to grab himself a seat. There were no elderly people or disabled passengers he had to give his seat to, and for once there was only the sound of the quiet humming of the train. The train had stopped for a moment and the young woman sitting next to him stood up, quickly being replaced by a man in a suit. Closing his eyes, Zoro tried not to shuffle too much next to the other man, who's thigh was warm against his own. Leaning his head back and making sure not to actually fall asleep, he concentrated on the small sounds surrounding him.

A man seated to his left was snoring quietly, making the woman standing in front to him turn her music up a bit more. Perhaps that was where that faint noise was coming from. It was loud though, way too loud for it be coming from her headphones. Now that he concentrated hard enough it wasn't music he was hearing at all, it was...porn?

Opening his eyes and sitting up slightly, he looked around at the people standing in front of him, wondering if they were hearing it too. A young girl in a school uniform blushed and shuffled her legs slightly. Zoro gave her a confused look and her eyes darted to the man seated to his right and pointed to his headphones.

Turning his head, he finally looked at the man in the suit who had replaced the woman from before. He had blonde hair, half of it covering the right side of his face, only showing one closed eye. Frowning in realisation, Zoro gazed at the earphones and noted that there were "_ohh's_" and "_ahh's_" coming from the headset. Shaking his head in disgust, he looked at the girl in front of him and shrugged, letting her know there was nothing he could do - or that he really couldn't give a shit to do anything about it.

It was only 15 minutes later that half the train had already cleared out, leaving just the seats filled up. Zoro was furious now. He's had to sit still on this train for almost half an hour listening to the muffled sounds of_ porn! _Many of the other seated passengers had pulled out their own headphones to block out the sounds that echoed around the silent train.

Zoro cursed himself for forgetting his earphones._ Yes! oh my- fuck, I can't!_

Zoro gripped at his knees tightly._ You like that?-oh shit! yeah d-do that again..._

His hand moved and rubbed at his sweating forehead. _Wait.. that tickles! haha-oh! oh!_

Zoro was on fire by now.

With a growl, Zoro turned to the man causing his discomfort and scowled at the stoic face on the other man, who had since opened his eyes and was picking at a loose string of hair on his pants.

Clenching his fists until his knuckles turned white. Zoro gulped and brought his hand up, grasping onto the left headphone and yanking it out of the other man's ear.

With a wide eyed look, the blonde haired man pulled out the other earphone and stared at Zoro in shock.

"What the hell?"

Everybody in the carriage was staring now, wondering what was going to happen.

"Just shut up and listen!"

Closing his mouth quickly, the man stared into Zoro's eyes as he held the earphones in his clutched hands. The longer he looked into Zoro's eyes, the redder his cheeks became - realisation had dawned onto his blushing face. Everybody could hear his audio porn. Zoro noted to himself that the guy's ears were now red with embarrassment.

"I-" The man turned and looked to each passenger one by one.

"I apologise for any discomfort I may have caused!" He blurted out with a bow and began to shrug his bag over his shoulder. Once standing, he bowed once more and walked through the doors into the next carriage, continuing to walk until he was out of sight.

Awkward tension wafted over the passengers and Zoro stood and prepared to exit the train when it stopped at his station.

* * *

Making sure his volume was low and his earphones were on properly, Sanji walked onto the train and shuffled through the crowd to a spot that had a hanging handle for him to grip onto. He glanced around awkwardly, checking to see if anybody was giving him weird looks. For now it seemed the train was loud enough to muffle any noises coming from his ipod and he relaxed at the thought that no one could possibly hear what he was listening to.

After a few stops the crowd became thicker, and people boarding the train pushed their way through the crowd. Holding his head high so he wouldn't breathe against this random guy's neck, Sanji moved forward slightly to accommodate for another person to stand behind him.

A soft "Sorry" was uttered into his ear before a finger gripped at his handle. Sanji thought nothing of it.

It was 5 minutes later that an audio came on that was always a bit louder than the others. Cursing to himself, Sanji pulled out his ipod and changed it to the next audio which was much quiter than the previous one

"You're the porn guy from this morning." The man behind him said into his ear.

Almost breaking his neck from trying to look behind him, Sanji wobbled as the train seemed to go over a rough part of the track. The man behind him had pulled out his earphone and began talking into his ear, as if they were having a casual conversation.

"You're a pretty perverted guy aren't you?"

All Sanji could do was face his head downwards and watch from the corner of his eye as the green haired man behind him put the other earphone into his own ear. Sanji cringed as the man's steel eyes stared into his own for a minute before a wide grin spread over his face.

A tanned hand worked it's way over to place itself over Sanji's hand that was holding the ipod. He numbly let the other man turn the screen to face upwards, and with a quick swipe of his thumb, the man behind him had access to his music. Sanji was waiting for the stranger to either turn the volume up or stop it completely. The man did neither of those things. Instead, he pressed the home button and entered into his contacts. _What is this guy doing?_

Sanji watched on with curiosity, as the man breathing down his neck entered a number and a name into his address book - _Zoro_.

Sanji couldn't help the mischievous smile that slowly adorned his face.

* * *

_Hello!_

_So this is just a quick fic I worked on while I was bored at work. I'm really sorry I haven't worked much on 'Snug' yet. I'll get to it eventually! I think i'll be uploading a few more short stories over these next few weeks but I promise I'll work on Snug soon, I just need to wait for some...inspiration? I'm trash :(_


End file.
